Love is
by From Spark to Flame
Summary: A series of seperate Dramione drabbles. All of them are based off of metaphors about love.
1. A Tear Rolling Down a Cheek

_Disclaimer: the HP series belongs to JKR._

_A/N: This is goign to be my Valentines Day project. I'll post one drabble almost everyday until Valentines day. Each of them will be based off of a metaphor about LOVE._

_

* * *

_

_Love is a tear rolling down a cheek_

"I still love you Hermione," Draco said softly, gently cupping her soft cheek in his hand. Hermione turned her head away slightly.

"Then why…?" she asked tenderly, her voice a small whisper. Draco couldn't help but wince at the hurt tone of her voice.

"It's just…I think we need to expand our horizons, see other people, and get to know life a little bit…" Draco stated quietly, looking away from Hermione's tearful eyes.

"But you already said that you love me! Why would you need to see other people?" Hermione questioned almost inaudibly. Draco had to strain his ear to make out what she was saying. Hurt heavily laced her voice. Draco slid his hand down from her face and grasped her hand in his.

"Hermione. It's been great with you. But…" Draco started saying, only to trail off. The sentence hung thickly in the air between them.

"But? But what?" She knew what he meant to say. They both did. But she wouldn't accept it.

"I don't know…It's just…not working out," Draco announced regretfully.

"…"Hermione hung her head, not saying a thing. Dark shadows were cast on her face and her bangs obscured her expression from Draco's view. He squeezed here hand as it lay limply between his fingers.

"I'm sorry," Draco whispered softly before releasing her hand and getting up. Hermione looked up as he walked away, without so much as a second glance.

"I'm sorry too," she announced softly into the night. A gust of wind flew past her, whipping the wind in her face. She stared after Draco in shock. A lone tear ran down her cheek. And over the next few days, it would be followed by many others.

* * *

Review please! I'll probably post again tommorow!

XOXO

Flame


	2. A Fairytale

Disclaimer: The Hp series belongs to JKR.

A/N: This is a seperate drabble. It is not in anyway connected to the first one.

* * *

_Love is a fairytale_

Hermione sighed as she flopped down on her bed. Parvati and Lavender continued their nonsense gossip, completely oblivious to their roommate's entrance. Hermione rolled her eyes at them and laid down in the soft sheets.

"Hey Lav? Parv?" Hermione started, her voice taking a somewhat cautious tone.

The two girls looked up at her in reply, both of them saying "What?" at the same time. A small grin fell upon Hermione's face. The two girls, though they looked so different, had amazingly similar personalities. One would almost wonder if they were fraternal twins.

"Umm…Do you believe in love?" Hermione's question caught the other two girls in alarm. It was out of the blue. Lavender squealed in the way that she always did. Parvati just remained emotionless, her face unresponsive.

"Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES! Of course I believe in love! It's the most powerful thing in the whole world! It's what binds everyone together. Compassion and love…Why do you ask?" Lavender rambled, staring off into her own little daydream.

Hermione let out a small grin at her reaction. "I think I'm in love with Draco," she admitted. Lavender once again squealed excitedly. She ran up to her roommate and enveloped her in a bone-crushing hug.

"Are you serious? This is great! You're in love! Amazing!" she cried as she let go. Tears of joy were coming into the emotional, daydreaming little gossip's mind.

Parvati just sat there, quietly watching. Her mouth opened slowly, and she uttered just 6 words. Just six words, and then she left the room with her head hung down. "Hermione. Love is just a fairytale." Hermione and Lavender watched her leave in bewilderment.

"Lav, what is wrong with Parvati?" Hermione questioned, concerned at her friend's weird behavior.

"I don't know…she's always had this issue about love," Lavender replied offhandedly.

"Why?"

"I don't know."

"Do you get what she just said?" Hermione asked Lavender.

"I think she was telling you that love only happens in fairy tales."

"No. I'm pretty sure that she meant that love is a fairy tale. A metaphor. My guess is that she love doesn't exist. And it is just a figment of the imagination. That it is not really real," Hermione said quietly after analyzing the situation.

"What?!"

"Nothing…"

* * *

A/N: What do you think? Sorry it tooks so long to update. I was busy.


	3. A Home

_Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR._

_A/N: I'm sooooooo sorry about not posting for...wait a minute... -counts on fingers- 4 days! i have been sooooo busy! For the last two days, I've been out all day. I jsut finally got time to write somethign. Hopefully the longness of this one will make up for it? Yes, I know that 'longness isn't a word.' Anyway, Enjoy!_

* * *

_Love is a home_

"Draco! I'm home," Hermione yelled, opening the door, preparing for the warm sounds and smells of home to meet her, along with her husband.

However, as she stepped inside, she was met by an eerie silence, rather than the TV running. The house smelled cold and stale. Her footsteps thudded against the hardwood flooring, as she looked around.

"Draco? Where are you?" her soft voice echoed off the cold, hard walls.

Hermione's eyebrows furrowed in confusion and a frown set upon her face. "Hello?"

No answer.

Hermione's pace quickened, along with her heartbeats. A thousand different ideas ran through her head as she began thinking of the worst.

Was he hurt?

Was Voldemort back?

Or what if it was worse?!

What if his fangirls kidnapped him!

"Draco?!" her voice grew more and more frantic as she searched every corner of the house. Then, her eyes fell upon a small piece of parchment lying on the coffee table. "What is this?"

She skimmed over the page, her eyes widening in horror.

_Dear love, _

_Well, I shouldn't start this off with the word love, but I don't know what else to say. Dear 'ex-love' seems kind of harsh. I'm sorry, but I don't love you anymore. I probably never loved you in the first place…I just said that I did. But I'm, leaving. I really am in love with someone. And I love this person more than anything in the world. More than you. I'm sorry but I'm leaving you-_

Tear blurred Hermione's vision. She gave a choked sob, throwing the letter on the floor. This was it…he was gone…

She plopped down on the sofa, and cried until she couldn't cry anymore. Slowly, she drifted off, dreaming of being back in her husband's arms.

It was like that, that Draco found her an hour later. A confused look set upon his face as he noticed his wife's distressed state. He noticed the dried tear tracks and the scowl that adorned her face. What happened?

His eyes glanced around the room; everything was normal. Then, his eyes landed on the small crumpled up piece of paper on the floor. He crouched down and opened it, his eyes widening in realization.

He placed a hand on Hermione's shoulder, trying to shake her awake. Slowly, her soft brown eyes opened, to be met with her husband.

"Draco…What are you doing here?" her voice cracked slightly as she questioned him.

"Hermione…this letter. It was all a misunderstanding," Draco said calmly.

"What do you mean?" Hermione's voice took a suspicious note.

"Well…You see…I didn't write this. Look. It doesn't even have my signature at the bottom," he announced, showing her the letter. "Pansy came over here with this letter from Blaise. He left her. For Ginny, I think. She was very distraught and she kind of got a bit drunk so I took her home and calmed her down a bit. She's now safely in bed."

Hermione stared disbelievingly at her husband. All this crying for nothing?! She gave him soft punch on the shoulder and then hugged him tightly. He wasn't gone. He was staying with her.

Draco let out a small laugh at her drama and hugged her back. They stayed like that for a while, cherishing each other's proximity. Draco smoothed Hermione's hair back and lifted her head. "Don't worry. I'll never leave you. I promise. I'll always be here when you get home. Even when I'm an old old man. Okay?"

Hermione just nodded and stood up on her tiptoes to plant a kiss on his lips. "Okay," she said, grinning broadly.

Her home wasn't broken after all.

* * *

I like this one the best...And yeah...my view on love is kind of nostalgic. It;s funny beacue the last one and this one were supposed to be fluffy, but it just transformed into...this. Anyway, review please! the more you review, the more I will be reminded of these drabbles. I'm very scatter-brained, so i kind of forget about some fics at times...Hehe.

So review!

And now, I bid you adieu. (we're studying Shakespeare in English...I couldn't help but add that!)

XOXO

Flame

PS: Sorry for any typos. These drabbles are all unbeta'ed beacause I didn't want to annoy Miss Mary Sue (my normal, unofficial beta'er).


	4. The Moon on a Starless Night

Dislaimer: The Harry Potter series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Whoop! A fourth drabble. I like this one too. It's a bit more fluffy then the others. So its a change from all the angst. It's pretty cute. Hope you like! Enjoy!

* * *

_Love is the Moon on a Starless Night_

Hermione shivered slightly as a cold gust of wind whipped past her. She cuddled into her boyfriend's chest, relishing his body warmth. Sighing, she turned her gaze to the night sky.

The astronomy tower was a beautiful place to look at the stars from. Too bad that there were no stars out tonight. The only light in the dark inky sky was the moon.

"It's beautiful isn't it?" Hermione stated, breaking the content silence that lay between them.

"Yeah…it is," Draco hummed in agreement, turning to spare a glance at Hermione. She cast him a small smile. Draco turned back to face the sky, a smile still adorning his face. Hermione followed his actions.

Once again, a content silence set upon them. Hermione stared up at the starless sky absently. Her head registered the sound of the crickets chirping, the wind whistling, and Draco's shallow breathing, but her mind was elsewhere.

She was contemplating, much like she always did. But instead of thinking about books or school work, her thoughts centered on Draco. On love...

Should she say it? Would he say it too? Was it even meant to be? Would it even work out? What if he didn't say it back? The countless thoughts zoomed through her mind. And Hermione, being the rational girl she was, weighed the pros and cons in her mind.

Would she say it?

"Draco?" Hermione started. Draco rolled over onto his side and nodded to her to go on. "Well…You see…I don't know how to say this…but…I…Er…I think…" She traile doff, not being able to say it.

"You what?" Draco questioned curiously. Hermione could see the spark of amusement in his eyes. After all, she was always so calm and collected. And now, she didn't know how to say what she wanted to say…

"Nothing… It's nothing," she finally announced. Draco just raised an eyebrow at her and turned back up to face the sky.

"Okay! I'll say it! Stop pressuring me!" Hermione exclaimed after about a minute of silence.

Her boyfriend let out a small laugh and rolled back over to face her, "Okay. So what do you want to say?"

"You know what? Never mind. I don't want to say it," Hermione said. A small snort escaped Draco and he turned back over, looking at the bright moon once again.

------

"Okay! I want to say it! For sure this time!" Hermione announced yet again.

Draco just nodded at her, still facing the sky.

"Draco look at me. This is important," Hermione said. Draco rolled over once again.

"Are you going to actually say what you need to say this time?" He questioned in an amused tone.

"Yes! Umm…Actually, maybe now isn't the right time," she stated. Draco just raised an eyebrow at his girlfriend's odd behavior.

------

"Hermione. It's getting late. We should get back to the dorms," Draco announced, getting up off the floor. He dusted the invisible dirt off of his pants and then helped Hermione up.

"No wait. I want to say something," Hermione said, yet again.

"Again?" An amused smile spread across Draco's face.

"Yes again."

"Okay…Well say it."

"Draco…I love you," Hermione stated, planting a soft kiss on Draco's lips.

"I love you too Hermione…I love you too." He replied.

And the radiant moon shone on them and their love.

* * *

A/N: What did you think? Did you like? This took me quite a while to write...and it made me put off my homework, so the reviews that I get better be worthwhile! LOL

The more you guys review, the more I'll post. But I'm thinking that I'll only post up 7 drabbles total...Maybe 10...Because I don't want to shove too many fanfics onto myself. But the number is still undecided...How many do you guys think will be right?

And if you guys have any metaphors for love that you want me to include, please do say so. I already got a request from a friend. -cough- Chelsea -cough- Excuse me, I think I need a cough drop.

Brownies for those who review! Virtual ones, though. =(

XOXO

Flame


	5. A Sunset

Disclaimer: the Hp series belogns to JKR.

A/N: Whoop! My fifth drabble! Yay for me. I just barely got this done. The metaphor isn't so obvius in this one...I mean...its the setting...but the deeper meaning isn't that obvious...or mayeb it is...I don't know...LOL

* * *

_Love is a Sunset_

The sunset was beautiful. I didn't think it was worth the hike through the woods at first but it was. I sighed and cuddled up in my boyfriend's arms and lean into his warmth. The cold was beginning to nip at me.

I laid my head against his chest and took in the stunning sight before me. The sun was low in the sky, offsetting the colors of the sea. The sky was hued with vivid yellows, oranges, and reds. The sea took the same warm tinge. I could smell the salty fresh air I loved. The warm ocean breeze swept over us, sending my hair flying everywhere. I giggled and tucked some behind my ear. Draco let out a soft laugh next to me and ran a hand through my bushy locks.

Blushing, I dug my feet into the sand. The soft sand soothed me. It was so fun to play with. I smiled and relaxed feeling the soft grains of sand under my feet.

I could hear the birds chirping soothingly, as my boyfriend whispered sweet nothings in my ear. The sight, the sounds, the familiar feel of the beach all lulled me into a state of leisure, easing off all my tensions. I sighed in contentment.

Draco started talking about this and that. I only half paid attention to him in my sleepy state of mind. His deep voice ran over me in waves, as I laid there. He knew I wasn't paying attention but he didn't really mind.

That's what was so great about him. We could talk about nothing and everything together. We could have playful flirtations (mostly from his side) and we could have heated debates. Our relationship was based on our understanding and our trust of one another. That was the beauty of it all.

Draco turned to me. "Love, I need to ask you something." I just nodded and told him to go on. Draco got up, then went onto one knee and clasped my hand in his. He pulled out a small case and opened it to reveal a small gold ring. "Will you marry me?"

I gasped, and flung my arms around his neck screaming, "Yes! Yes! Yes! A thousand times YES!" Draoc gave a small laugh and slipped the ring onto my finger. He pulled me into a deep kiss.

The only thing I could hear was my heartbeat pounding in my ears…and the waves crashing against the shore.

* * *

A/N: Another fluffy one! yeah...its fluffy to make up for all the angsty ones in the beginning. Hehe. I'm getting more into the mood for fluffy stuff.

Review please! I live for reviews...No really...I do...I also write for reviews...if I wasn't able to get reviews, I doubt that i would actually post anything...ever...

Okay so the ideas for the number of drabbles in this are: 7; 10; 13; 20; or until February is over...(Someone suggested 50 but I don't have the patience nor enough metaphors to write that much.) You guys can vote...

XOXO

Flame


	6. A Cup of Coffee

Disclaimer: the Hp series belongs to JKR.

A/N: Dudes...this is my 3rd post in the last...15 minutes...I had this laying around since a week ago...Except I kind of...Lost it. I just found it 5 minutes ago! Yay!

* * *

_Love is a Cup of Coffee_

My eyes fluttered open only to be temporarily blinded by the sunlight peeking through the curtains. Rubbing my eyes, I sat up and yawned. I turned and got off the bed, the cold hardwood floor chilling my toes.

I shivered as I slipped out of the blankets. The cold chilled me to my bones. I needed something to warm me up. Now!

The sound of my shuffled footsteps echoed through the house. Every small sound ricocheted off the walls, sending booming noises everywhere. I winced. Hopefully that wouldn't wake Draco up. He hated waking up early.

I flipped on the switch in the kitchen, sending light to every corner. I slowly dragged my feet to the fridge and got out the carton of milk. After putting it down on a counter, I opened a drawer and pulled out a cup.

Quickly, I fixed myself a cup of instant coffee. Immediately the slightly bitter aroma filled the kitchen. I breathed deeply, taking in the smell. My lips met the edge of the cup and I carefully sipped at it. MMM Coffee.

"Hermione? What are you doing up?" A voice called out. I jerked, not having noticed Draco coming up behind me.

"Oh…I just wanted some coffee. It's cold," I replied, taking a sip. I felt his muscular arms slip around my waist and his chin rested upon my head.

"Hmm…Can I have a sip?" He asked. I handed him the cup and leaned into his arms. He took a gulp and put the cup down on the counter. I smiled and turned around.

"Draco?"

"Hmm…"

"What are you even doing up this early?"

"I just wanted some coffee." That was his reply. But I knew what he meant. 'I just wanted to spend some time with you.' That's what he wanted to say.

* * *

A/N: Cutesy, random fluff! Hehe.

Bleh. I'm sick. For some reason, when I woke up this morning, everything was soo cold and I had a headache. And oooh it was horrible. I'm doing better now. Mommy finally let me on the computer a while ago because she said it wouldn't be good for me. I told her I have homework to do. (Which I do! I have a 250 point English assignment due in less than a week. -groan-) I just took a break to post up my fics....Anyways, see ya later!

Oh yeah, please do review...My inbox is all...empty! -sniffles-

XOXO

Flame


	7. A Tulip

Disclaimer: The Hp series belogns to JKR

A/N: warning-this is lame and improbable...and badly written.

* * *

Love is a Tulip

Hermione had always had a soft spot for flowers. They were her passion just as much as books, though less obvious. She revered their beauty and splendor. Their soft petals and bright colors brought smiles to her face as she ran her finger over them. Even now, she was amazed at the powers of Mother Nature. How everything could work out so perfectly. Like a miracle.

People say that life is a miracle. They say that holding a living, breathing baby in your arms makes you realize the wonders of life. Well, when Hermione tended to her flowers, as the small seeds grew and blossomed into vibrant blossoms, she watched her own little miracles unfolding in front of her.

In ways, her passion for flowers outweighed her love of books. Books could lay and dust on shelves, unneeded and uncaring until the reader finally picked it up again to refresh their love of words.

Flowers needed you. They need tender loving care and watchfulness. And yet, even if left to their own devices, they could still bloom.

Maybe that's why Hermione became a florist. She felt the flowers calling out for her, much more than books. As a florist, she'd be amongst beautiful sights and fragrances every day. She'd be amongst the fruit of her own hard work and love.

She lived as a florist and adored her little homely shop. She didn't have a problem leaving magic behind. After all, she had lived for most of her life without it. Waving a wand around and casting spells was nothing. Flowers were her magic.

She left the war-broken world behind her, moving to a small muggle town.

Is that why, after all these years, she was shocked when she was met by a familiar face. Not the familiar faces that visited her shop everyday- but rather a familiar face of her past.

She had been doing the normal, fussing over the lilacs in the back that were trying to wilt, when the ringing of the front door opening alerted her. Hermione's head snapped up and she patted the flower quickly, whispering "I'll be right back."

"How may I help y-" Hermione stopped her greeting in shock. Standing right in front of her was Draco Malfoy. Her eyes widened theatrically upon noticing the man. He looked the same. Pale, with his blond hair slicked back and that ever-present smirk on his face.

"you?" Draco finished.

"Huh?" Hermione tilted her head to the side in confusion. Draco laughed at her puzzled face.

"I know I'm hot, but you should finish your sentences," he said, running a hand through his hair.

"Oh. Sorry it's just that you look like someone I knew in high school," Hermione replied quietly, quickly berating herself for her slipup. Of course Draco wouldn't recognize her. Her glamour was very thick.

"Oh really? Well how about we get to business?"

"Oh yes, sir. What do you want?"

"White tulips." Hermione winced at his reply. The only white tulips she had where the wilting ones in the back.

"Ummm. Are you sure? Why not some yellow tulips, like these. They are much more radiant." Hermione picked up a flower and showed it to him.

"Sorry. I need whit tulips especially. One of my friends is mad at me, so I thought a bouquet of white tulips would please her. You know- white tulips stand for love."

"You know Floriography?"

"Floriagraphy?"

"Oh. Never mind. Floriography is the language of flowers." Every flower has its own special meaning and sentiment. For example- daisies stand for innocence, while lavenders stand for distrust. You can convey so much with the gift of a flower."

"Well, I grew up in a rich family, so I had to learn a bit, thus the white tulip thing. But I didn't know there was a whole list of things like that. I thought that only some had meanings."

"No. Every flower has its own meaning."

"You really like flowers don't you."

"Yes. Even more than I love books."

"So you're a bookworm?"

"YES! When I was younger, books were my life. And then I discovered flowers."

"And magic."

"Come on Granger, did you really think I wouldn't see through the glamour?"

"Umm…"

"Anyway, I still want the white tulips."

"They're wilted."

"Not anymore. Not if you forgive me for everything I've done."

"You're sorry."

"Not in so little words…But basically…Yeah."

"Okay then. I forgive you."

"Good. You want to go out to dinner to celebrate your forgiveness?"

"A date?"

"Maybe." Draco's smirk turned into a small smile for a breif second.

* * *

At first, I was goign to post this as a oneshot, but then I thought 'why not just post it in the Love is fic and get that finished and over with.

XOXO

Flame

PS: Sorry Cindy, I'll write your fic soon! I just need to get into my mood. I don't wanna half-ass it.


	8. Romeo and Juliet

Disclaimer: The Hp series belongs to JKR. I fyou didn't know that, you FAIL! Epic Fail!

A/N: ...I don't know...I'm just BORED! I finished my homework...and I thought I'd use part of it in a fanfic...Hehe...I took my english homework, dissected parts of it, put it back together again, and added a few tiny things...and Voila!

* * *

Love is Romeo and Juliet

Draco slowly walked into the room, his legs shaking with each step. His footsteps echoed through the church as he passed dead body after dead body, his eyes searching for his love. A musty odor lingered in the air, and Romeo passed it off as the smell of death.

He gulped as his eyes darted through the area, his eyes searching for the one thing he wasn't prepared to see. And when he did see her, his breath caught in his throat and a lone tear trickled down his cheek.

He sunk down on his knees, the tears falling down nonstop by then.

It was his love, he realized.

That was what caused this all. Her death. She was killed by Voldemort and that, in essence was killing him. It was all because of him. Because he switched sides and Voldemort knew why. Voldemort knew about _her_. Thus, she apparently needed to die, just so that Draco coud suffer. And suffer, he did.

His mind became a jumbled incoherent slew of thoughts and feelings. But mostly pain. The pain was what overwhelmed him. It made him rash and bold, not thinking- not wanting to think. That was what caused his death.

He was Romeo and he loved his Juliet.

This was Romeo and his Juliet- his dead Juliet. His Hermione.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, I know its short... But its short and sweet isn't it... Well, more of bittersweet. I hope you guys liked.

Please review! Spread the love.

XOXO

Flame

PS: Someone won my contest...The answer is on my profile...and while you're there, why don't you check out one of my other stories!!!!! I have a lot to choose from...Hehe. Duuuuudes! I'm already at like 80 fics or so...I only have about 20 more to go until I reach a hundred!!!!! Yay! I'll shut up now. Review pleaaaaaaaase!


	9. Freedom

Disclaimer: The HP series doesn't belong to me.

A/N: A more cute/fluffy/funny fic for you guys…

* * *

_Love is Freedom_

"YES! Guy's night out! I'm free!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" Draco yelled happily with his arms thrown in the air. He had a huge smirk on his face and his eyes sparkled with joy. He opened the door, feeling the fresh air of nature sweep across his face. His eyes closed for a moment, a sense of warmth and freedom brewing in his chest. In his hand, his keys jingled- music to his ears. He was free at last, for the rest of eternity.

"Be back by ten," Hermione said to her husband, noticing the look on his face. Draco turned back around, a bit put out. His jaw muscles jumped as he considered my words, the gears in his head, obviously trying to work out a negotiation.

"How about twelve?" Draco asked with a hopeful look on his face.

Hermione raised an eyebrow, a suspicious little half-smile curving her lips. "Twelve? Do you think I'll leave you with all the guys that long? Two letters. N. O."

A pout appeared on Draco's face at the restricted freedom he had, but he nodded anyway. He chanced a glance at his watch, wrinkling his nose as he struggled to read the tiny script. 5 o' clock. He had 5 hours of freedom.

With a sigh, he turned to the door, which was still open during the interaction. He had set one foot out the door when two sets of feet padded up to him. He could feel the small warm hands hugging his leg. A smile appeared on his face as he looked down upon the chubby faces of his kids.

"Have fun Daddy!" Lauren exclaimed happily.

"Wuv you," Andrew declared with a gurgling noise. Draco laughed and grabbing his son, cradling him against his chest.

"I love you too, Andrew," Draco announced as he nuzzled his son's cheek. Lauren huffed at that and poked her daddy with a pout.

"Don't you love me too?" she asked with big wide eyes. Draco's heart melted and he scooped her up with his other arm.

"Of course I love you too!"

"And what about me?" Hermione teased as she walked up to her husband. Draco smiled and gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"I love you ALL!" Draco yelled. "Except now, I have to go…"

Andrew's eyes widened and watered up. The toddler's bottom lip stuck out and started quivering. "Dadda go?" His voice was filled with disappointment and sadness.

Draco chewed the inside of his cheek in thought, debating on the thought of staying with his family. After all, 5 hours of freedom wasn't even that great. Hermione seemed to recognize the look on his face and she cut him off as he opened his mouth. "No. You are going. We'll make do without you. Go enjoy." She grabbed Andrew quickly and puffed up her cheeks. Andrew giggled, poking them.

"Are you sure?" Draco asked hesitantly, his fingers playing with the keys nestled in his pocket.

"Yes," Hermione replied, with her free hand pushing Draco out the door. "Go!"

Draco stumbled on the front steps, looking back as Hermione gave him a quick wave before closing the door. He blinked. And blinked. And blinked once again.

A gust of wind blowing past him somehow shook him out of his trance. With the newfound freedom bubbling in his chest, he walked over to the car and drove away. TO THE GUYS!

------

"BOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!"

All the guys jumped up at least a foot in the air at Draco's entrance, a scream emitting from a couple sets of lips. As smirk touched the corners of Draco's lips at the reaction. "Wow…You guys are such scaredy-cats," he scoffed as he swept his gaze over the room.

Two red spots flared up on Ron's cheeks. Neville squirmed in his seat, forcing a smile at the blond. Dean looked flush in the face and Seamus sat beside him with wide eyes. Harry just rolled his eyes at Draco and pulled out the chair next to him, motioning for him to sit down. Draco smirked and took the offered seat with a flourish.

"Where's Blaise?" Draco asked earnestly, squinting to look past Harry around the room. The dark skinned man was nowhere in sight.

Harry shrugged in reply, "Somewhere."

"Okay. Whatever. Now let's get ready to party!!!!!!!!" Draco exclaimed noisily.

"I thought we were just going to sit around and drink?" Neville piped up, but upon seeing Draco's fierce look, hastened to rectify his phrase, "I mean, only if you guys want to. If you want to party, then that's okay too." Neville fumbled with his words, his fingers twitching in his lap.

Draco smirked again at Neville's nervousness even then. Guys' nights were so fun. So much terrorizing, so little time. He gave a happy sigh and sunk into his plush chair. His eyes drooped closed for a second or two as he relaxed.

Well, he relaxed for a second, because the slam of a mug hitting the table startled him out of his laid back state. Draco looked up to see the face of Blaise, holding a mug full of who knows what out to him. "Here ya go pal," Blaise sloshed, shoving the mug into Draco's hands, before sitting down on the man's lap.

Draco raised an eyebrow at the murky, brown liquid distrustfully. With a grimace, he put it down saying ,"No thanks."

Blaise grinned and gave Draco a hug. "Aww, Don't you want to drink? Have fun!!!!!!" Blaise whispered. Draco sent a frantic look of help to Harry, who ignored him and picked up his own drink.

"I'm not going to drink. I can't go home drunk. Hermione would kill me," Draco replied calmly pulling the tipsy man off him. He glanced around the table at everyone else. They were all drinking away.

He gave a sigh and laid back, trying to ignore the pestering drunks surrounding him and trying to get him to drink.

--------

At 1AM, Draco stumbled into the house in a drunken stupor, only to face Hermione's wrath.

* * *

A/N: I got lazy toward the end. Mostly because I wanted to finish this fic so I could go read. I had about 65 bucks of gift cards built up and I just went out and bought a bunch of books. Yay!!!!! I can't choose what book to read first. Hehe. I bought 6 of them. And a writing journal.

I hope you guys liked this one. Please review because I really did put effort into it. YOU KNOW YOU WANT TO SPREAD THE LOVE! Oops. Caps lock.

XOXO

Flame


	10. A Stare

Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR.

A/N: I'm bored.

* * *

Love is a Stare

That's when I fell.

"Fear of the name only increases fear of the thing itself." The words poured out of the girls lips elegantly and fluently as she stared down my father with a defiant stare that I had never seen before. Her eyes held a sparkle of boldness in their chocolate orbs. My father stared back at her, sneering at her plebeian appearance. His mouth opened in his own retort, aiming it at her pride, but yet, she didn't flinch.

Granger looked up at my father and stared him down in a way no one else had ever done before. Not even me. My mind flashed back to those few moments back in Borgin and Borkes earlier on, where he told me not to touch anything and not letting me explore. I had just nodded my head and looked around absently, and here a Mudblood was, looking at my father like that.

She only broke the gaze for a moment, taking a glance at her parents standing in a corner talking to the head Weasley. They were laughing at something that the old, poorly dressed man had said. My father's own head followed her gaze, noting the muggles and snarling at them.

After a moment, Father ignored her, instead turning his attention to Harry Potter.

My attention, however, fixed on Hermione. I mean Granger… She was still looking at Father, her eyes digging holes into his back and for a moment, the thought 'is it possible to feel people's gazes on you?' If you could, then Hermione would have probably looked back at me by then, for I was drilling holes in the back of her head. But still, she faced down father like never before, ignoring my existence.

I fell in love.

* * *

Hey.

Review please. Spread the love.

XOXO

Flame


	11. A Bottle of Comfort

Disclaimer: The Hp series does not belong to me.

A/N: Haha, this is short... Only like 500 words. Oh well.

* * *

Love is a Bottle of Comfort

It was night.

Hermione never noticed.

She didn't notice the sunset that she always looked for.

She didn't notice the moon that rose, along with the shining stars.

All she noticed was the pain in her beating heart and the tears threatening to fall from her eyes.

But she didn't cry.

Instead, she stared straight down at her bare feet, noting the way the moonlight shone on them, making her look almost translucent. She leaned back against the wall, throwing her head up and looking up at the black sky.

The stars twinkled against their dark backdrop and the crescent moon beamed down on her face, showering her in light and lifting away the darkness. Her eyes fluttered closed, the long eyelashes resting softly against her cheeks.

A hand rose up and sifted through her curls, pushing her bangs away from her face. The ringlets clung to her fingers, tangling and refusing to let go. Hermione pried away her hand, ignoring the pain of a few hairs ripping from the roots.

She wiggled her right ear, listening for some sound- a sound to break the heavy tension in the air and to save her from being swallowed alive by it. That night, no crickets chirped and no crows cawed. Instead, the phone rang.

Hermione stared at it blankly for a moment, watching the small screen blink rapidly, a name flashing up in small black print. She didn't need to get up and answer the phone to figure out who called. It was obvious.

It was Draco Malfoy.

She stared at the phone as it lay in front of her, ringing and vibrating on the ground. She bit her lip before pushing it aside with her moonlit foot. It stopped ringing, the night going back to its heavy silence.

It began to ring again, and in Hermione's ears, it sounded more earnest. Her shoulders rose as she took a deep breath, reaching for the object and answering it.

A shaky "hello?" escaped from behind her trembling lips.

"Hermione? Why wouldn't you pick up?"

Hermione looked down at her feet for what seemed like the hundredth time that day. "I was busy,"she answered.

"Reading again?" Draco replied after a deep chuckle, the static over the whole making his chuckle sound fake and forced, or maybe it was just like that in the first place. Hermione didn't answer, so Draco went on, guilt layering his voice. "Are you mad? You know I can't make it today. It's too busy."

"I know," Hermione said solemnly.

"I love you."

"Likewise."

"Happy anniversary Hermione," Draco said softly, "I hope you understand."

Hermione hung up.

"Happy anniversary," she said to herself, grabbing a bottle of champagne for her to share with herself.

* * *

A/N: Review please?

OH: Did anyone notice that in the end of HP6 the movie, when Herione was asking Harry if she thought that Draco would have killed Dumbledore, did anyone else notice that she called him Draco? My mind was spinning with Dramione possibilities when I saw that... And guess what? I cried when Dumbledore died and when Draco was like 'I have to! If not, then he'll kill me' and how he was crying and everything. Oh wow, I love this movie. So many possibilities.

XOXO

Flame

PS: Once again, please review. Spread the love.


	12. Laboring

Disclaimer: The HP series belongs to JKR.

A/N: I'm bored.

* * *

Love is Labor-ing

It was cramps to the infinite power. The pain sent stars to my eyes and had little rubber duckies circling my head earnestly, repeating the same old quack quacks every second. Or maybe that was just my imagination kicking into overdrive.

It was unbearable- the pain. It had me biting my lip hard enough that a coppery bitter taste flooded my mouth and I found myself hissing out from between clenched teeth. I once heard someone describe labor as the pain of someone tying their abdominal muscles around their guts and tightening the knot every five minutes. As I lay on our huge bed with sweat trickling down my face and breathing slowly, I realized that there couldn't be a more accurate description.

But maybe more than the pain was the exhaustion. It'd been hours since the contractions began and my patience was breaking. I wanted my son out…and fast. But I held it- the need to tell the midwife to begin the birthing.

I was waiting for Draco. Only when he was here, could I-

Another contraction hit me, and for a second, I forgot to breathe. Only the midwife's reassuring hand on my arm was what reminded me to continue my deep breathing. My watery eyes prevented me from seeing anything but blurry figures, but I could feel the midwife's smile reaching me.

In that moment, I wished it was Draco's smile.

It was my fault for wanting to do the birth in a comfortable environment and for wanting my husband to be there with me, holding my hand and guiding me thro-

"HERMIONE!"

I lifted my head up wearily to cast a look at the doorway, where a blonde, suit-clad man stood. A happy sob escaped my throat as he rushed over to my side. A warm hand cupped my cheek softly and I felt a pair of lips place a small kiss on my forehead. With the pad of his thumb, my husband wiped away a tear, clearing my vision enough to see his disheveled state. His hair mimicked Harry's crazy nest and his tie was loosened. The coat of his suit was gone, probably thrown over a couch as he rushed inside.

"I'm sorry I got held up," he whispered softly, running his hand down my arms and clasping my hand in his.

"I knew you'd come," I said back, sounding twice as confident as I felt. I winced as another contraction hit me and fought the urge to wrap my hand around my midsection. Draco tightened his hand and pushed my hair out of my face.

"Don't worry. I'm here now."

With that, he turned around and told the nurse to start the birth.

* * *

A/N: I have nothing to do… The power went off. No internet. –sob- SO here I am writing this. Actually, I was going to make a longer oneshot, but I got lazy, so forget it and make do with this.

Haha, I love the metaphor for this because labor has a double meaning. Working and giving birth. And if you think of it, love is both (well, except for the people who don't have/want kids).

And if you guys also have nothing to do, try checking out some of my other fics… There's a lot of variety. Hehe.

Review please! Spread the love!

XOXO

Flame


	13. A Stupid Interhouse Party

Disclaimer: The HP series belogns to JKR.

A/N: Hi...

* * *

Love is a stupid Interhouse Partie.

"No." Hermione stated firmly, crossing her arms over her chest. Her curls bobbed as her head shook to emphasize her disapproval of their idea.

The 7th years that sat with her in the tight circle were quick to protest, a groan rising in chorus.

"Wha-"

"WHYYY NOT?"

"Come on Hermione."

"Don't be a spoilsport.

"Party pooper."

Hermione's eyebrows frowned, an indent between the two showing her dissatisfaction. "No. I'm not going to kiss him." Her chocolate yes focused on the bottle lying in the middle of the circle, its nozzle pointing toward a certain blond Slytherin. She looked up at him through dark lashes and flushed under his heated gaze.

"Are you scared Granger? I won't bite." The taunting words slipped smugly through a self satisfied smirk. "Or maybe I will," he contemplated out loud, the smirk twitching slightly, showing a flash of white teeth. The Slytherins laughed and wolf whistles surged through the energized room- each of them urging her on.

Her head was bent down, a curtain of curls shielding her from the others as she silently admonished herself for even participating in such a juvenile game in the first place.

"Well Granger?"

"I won't do it," he voice trembled as she held herself back from slapping him to oblivion. A rough hand enclosed on her own fisted hand causing her to look up in astonishment. Ron's freckled face smiled down at her. He nodded; a silent 'go on.'

She closed her eyes, letting her mind race. A kiss. Her first kiss. And she was expected to give it to Malfoy because of a small bottle that decided to land on him.

With a sigh, she urged her Gryffindor courage forward. And whilst that Gryffindor courage raged in her veins, she crawled over to the blonde Slytherin and placed a soft kiss against his lips.

* * *

A/N: It's been forever since I've updated this. Heh. It's short but sweet.

Review pleeeeeeease! Spread the love!

XOXO

Flame


	14. A Bet

Disclaimer: THE HP SERIES DOESN'T BELONG TO ME.

A/N: I'm hungry.

Hermione's POV .

* * *

Love is an Idiotic Bet.

The sky roars, shedding its angry tears unto those less fortunate. One of those unfortunates is Harry Potter, who grumbles as he jumps over the puddles that litter the grass. His eyes are scrunched up as he tries to face the horrors of the wind that accompanies him.

Speaking of accompanying, Ron runs at the brunette man's side, trying to hold back the clumsiness that will inevitably have him splayed on the floor and caked in mud.

I snort from behind the safety of a window, warm fire, and a cup of hot chocolate. Guys are stupid.

No, I'm not sexist- it's the truth.

Oh- I never mentioned one little fact did I?

It's not bad enough that their running around in the storm- but they're both doing it half naked and all because of stupid bet from years before.

--

"What the hell Malfoy!" Harry yelled, his face an angry red as he yelled at his rival. He gave Draco a shove in the chest, pushing him against the wall.

Draco just raised an eyebrow, not even shedding that pure smirk on his lips. "She's mine, Potter. And not matter what you say or think- nothing will change that. What a Malfoy wants, a Malfoy gets." That smirk turned to the feral grin of a lion envisioning its dinner.

"She's not a possession!" A vein in Harry's neck bulged with strain and Harry glared up at the Slytherin.

"She's hot. I want her." Draco broke free of Harry's grasp and he tried walking away. "Nothing you can do will stop me."

Harry groaned in frustration. "I bet you can't get her." Harry said suddenly, his face lightening up at the idea. Draco spun around, staring fiercely into the eyes of the Chosen One.

"I bet I can. I win and you and Weasel go run around in a typhoon… in boxers," Draco announced. "If you win, I will."

"Deal."

"Done."

And they parted ways, Harry being fully confident that he and Ron would never feel the rain on places it should never be felt.

--

Guess who won?

I hear a deep chuckle from behind me and feel the warmth of a pair of arms wrapping themselves around my waist. With a sigh, I leaned back into Draco's embrace and watched the stupid boys run around outside.

* * *

A/N: I started this during a huge storm that swept through the area. I was in class and I was bored and then the sky rumbled. So I wrote… But I didn't feel like making it gloomy. So he is randomness.

Review please. Spread the love.

Heh, I bet everyone actually understands this metaphor….though its showing in more of a conventional sense in the drabble.

XOXO

Flame


End file.
